Give me Away
by Lenayuri
Summary: Tra. Autorizada: John Watson fue su primero en todo. Eventual Sherlock/John.
1. Capítulo 1

-**Título Original**: Give me Away

-**Autora**: impracticalandfattening

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction/s/7828812/1/give-me-away

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Give me Away**

**Capítulo I**

Sherlock Holmes conoce a John Watson el primer día del séptimo año. John tiene once años. Sherlock tiene diez. A pesar de ello, Sherlock es dos -¡dos!- centímetros más alto que el rubio y se lo dice.

"Soy más alto que tú"

John se ve herido. "Si, de hecho. Muchas personas lo son."

Sherlock observa al rededor del aula. Muchos de los niños son más pequeños que él, muchos de ellos son más altos que él. Suspira y vuelve a su asiento.

Él no espera que John le siga después de eso.

"Sólo por que eres más alto que yo," dice, con algo parecido a una sonrisa, "no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo, tonto*."

Y eso parece ser.

* * *

John es una de esas personas resilientes. Puede hacer cualquier cosa y, de alguna manera, siempre se las arregla para recuperarse -incluso si la consecuencia no es del todo satisfactoria, todavía se la arregla. Él es el tipo de persona que quiere ver de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, Sherlock logra ver su espalda.

Exactamente seis minutos y treinta y seis segundos más tarde, Sherlock hace un análisis profundo de cómo una niña le arrancó el pelo a la muñeca de otra cuando eran más jóvenes y, básicamente, una pelea se produjo, tirones de cabello y gritos incluidos. Sherlock se levanta, media cabeza más alto que las dos mujeres gritando, justo en el medio de la pelea. Y generalmente, cuando mordidas y arañazos y gritos de rabia provienen de dos niñas, debe ser detenido.

"¡Disculpen!" Una voz penetrante y profunda habló sobre ellos, el dueño de unos seis pies -metro ochenta-, un tipo de ancho de hombros quien parecía más apto para trabajar en una prisión que en una escuela. "Señoritas. Me gustaría que ambas se alejaran una de la otra, ahora." El hombre descendió hasta Sherlock. "Sr. Holmes... debí haberlo sabido."

Sherlock no formó la frase. Engañado por su esposa, dos hijos, ambos mayores que él y otro en camino. "¿Lo que sea que quieras decir?" Él puede tener diez, pero fue criado dos años en la escuela por una razón.

"No seas sarcástico conmigo, hijo," gruñó el profesor en advertencia. "Me habían advertido de ti. Diez años y en séptimo año... pido por todos nosotros."

"Pero señor," y ahí estaba John, de repente moviéndose hasta estar delante de Sherlock. "No fué él. Él no hizo nada."

el hombre miró a John por varios latidos de corazón. "Harriet Watson es tu hermana, ¿correcto?"

"Sí señor." John parecía como si fuera a hacer clic con los talones y saludar. "Soy su medio hermano, en realidad."

El profesor lo miró durante más de un segundo. "Bien, Watson. Te creo. Pero si estas mintiendo, voy a llamar a tus padres y tendrás detención."

llamar a tus padres y detención. La peor suerte que alguien de séptimo año puede manejar. Pero el profesor se marchó, sorprendentemente, en lugar de ir a ver a las chicas, Sarah Sawyer e Irene Adler. Ambas sangrando.

Sin la atención puesta en él, la postura de John se desplomó y le lanzó a Sherlock una sonrisa perezosa. "John Watson," se presentó finalmente.

"John Watson, once, un poco bajo para tu edad, juegas al rugby, ¿quieres ser médico? Una hermana mayor, diez años, yo diría que, lesbiana. Saliendo con una chica de cabello negro. Tu madre los abandonó cuando eran pequeños, así que viven con su padre y su madrastra a quien no pueden aceptar." Sherlock se detiene bruscamente, sus ojos abiertos hacia John, esperando los comentarios mordaces.

Lo único que obtiene es una risa. "Maldita sea. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre y ya trabajaste con la historia de mi vida."

Sherlock se sonroja. "Sherlock Holmes." Le ofrece su mano. "Tú... ¿no te importa?"

John estrecha la mano al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto. Fue sorprendente. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, por cierto?"

"Los, eh, los libros en tu mochila. Y te estás apoyando en la pierna izquierda, principalmente debido a que fuiste golpeado por un puñetazo en la derecha, por lo que es una lesión de rugby. Y realmente, ¿qué clase de chica deja una nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su hermano que tiene lápiz labial por todos lados y no le importa si su hermana lo encuentra?"

John no lo entendía, pero era cegadoramente obvio para Sherlock. Él no dice -nada, en realidad. Sólo sonríe. "Eso fue extraordinario."

"... ¿te parece?" Sherlock se sienta en una mesa de trabajo, preocupado por el momento en que John decida que es un monstruo como el resto del universo aparenta. "Eso no es lo que la gente suele decir."

La sonrisa perezosa reapareció. "¿Qué es lo que suelen decir?"

La respuesta es inmediata. "Vete al carajo."

Ambos caen en una risa cacareante, y Sherlock sólo sabe, que no importa qué, él no perderá a John Watson.

* * *

Ambos están en la misma clase, por suerte, lo que significa que están juntos en casi todas las lecciones. Diferentes casas, sin embargo, lo que significa que las ICT y religión no las tomarán juntos.

Así que su primera lección era ciencias. Sherlock corrió hacia el laboratorio, acaparando gafas de protección y clavando las cosas patéticamente rayadas en la cara de John, quien las empuja. Les enseñarán a utilizar mecheros Bunsen, y Sherlock se proclama un conocedor, conectando la cosa en la red de gas sin cuidado. Cuando finalmente llega el momento de encenderlas, una ráfaga de fuego viene hacia ellos, así como ellos a la luz, casi quemando el cabello de Sherlock.

John realmente no puede evitarlo, con los gritos de Sherlock, mandando lejos el equipo de ciencia, hay lágrimas escapando de las esquinas de los ojos de John, casi como un río. El profesor no se ha dado cuenta y Sherlock se está riendo también, y ambos se agarran el uno al otro en carcajadas, cuando todos los demás sólo los observan.

Es brillante, y a Sherlock le encanta.

* * *

John resulta ser una persona brillante, quien puede hacer frente a las rabietas del genio de Sherlock, incluso mejor que su madre puede. No parece preocuparle la edad de Sherlock -o la falta de- o su inteligencia... en todo caso, lo idolatra. Le pide a Sherlock ayuda en las tareas y en todo lo que pueda pensar y Sherlock decide que le gusta tener un amigo, especialmente uno que no lo llama por sus _nombres_ y uno que no es desagradable con él. John tiene otros amigos también -desde la escuela primaria y, sorprendentemente, se ha hecho una sólida amistad con Sarah Sawyer, quien no detesta a Sherlock, eso, hasta que una relación se dé.

Han estado en la escuela durante un mes, Sherlock no se ha metido en ningún problema aún (aún es la palabra clave), cuando John lo invita a su entorno.

"Quiero decir," el rubio soltó, con un furioso rubor en su cara. "No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Soy sólo yo, después de todo."

"No," Sherlock se oye decir en voz baja. "No. Me gusta eso."

"Mi casa no es tan bonita como la tuya," John dijo. "Vives en esa casa grande en Crescent Hill, ¿cierto? Pero la cosa es, no vivo muy lejos, y de todos modos, siempre puedes volver a tu casa si quieres-"

"¿Me estás invitando a una pijamada?" Los de décimo año en la clase de historia donde se esconden en el almuerzo les sonríen, no desagradablemente, pero de una manera que decide que es adorable.

"S-si." John asiente con la cabeza en silencio.

Sherlock no puede mantener la sorpresa en su cara. "Eh, si. Sí voy a ir. Por favor. Si no te importa."

"¿Halloween está bien para ti?"

Sherlock asintió. Y eso es todo.

* * *

La casa de John no era tan bonita como la de Sherlock, lo cual era cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que la familia de John no es tan bonita como la de Sherlock. La familia de Sherlock se compone de personas impersonales que no se preocupan por otros (excepto, probablemente, con la excepción de su madre, pero ella nunca estaba alrededor), y no se preocupan por los demás, y nunca se han preocupado por los demás. Al menos Harry tiene cierta apariencia de cuidara John, y su padre es agradable también, y realmente, su madrastra es tan dulce que de hecho, duele.

Se meten en la habitación de John -la habitación más pequeña en la casa, incluso que el baño, y John se derrumbó en la cama como moribundo. "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso," se quejó él. "Mis padres están molestos."

"No," lanza Sherlock. "No, está bien." Él está ahí. Con John. En la habitación de John. Tiene un amigo que, por primera vez en su vida -un amigo verdadero, honesto, que lo invitó.

"Son molestos, lo sé." continuó John "Y odiarás a todos ellos al final de la tarde, pero..."

Sherlock rodó los ojos. Juegan juegos de video y John se burla de él y se ríe cuando Sherlock se burla de vuelta. Ensucian la cabeza de Harry a pesar de que está haciendo trabajo de curso y les dice que se vayan al carajo, y se esconden bajo la cama y sólo pierden el tiempo. Y es lo más divertido que Sherlock puede recordar.

Colapsan alrededor de las diez, roban dulces y corren a la habitación de John, donde ambos se acurrucan en mantas que huelen a John y se empujan el uno al otro sin piedad y John le hace cosquillas y se quedan hasta altas horas de la noche.

Son las tres de la mañana y finalmente están cansados como para hacer algo más.

"John," Sherlock dice en voz baja desde su posición en el extremo opuesto de la cama de John (la organización había sido algo torpe). "¿Por qué no vamos a pedir _dulce_ o _truco_?"

"Es aburrido," dijo John entre bostezos. "Y de todos modos, prefiero quedarme contigo que ir con Sarah."

Sherlock no pude evitar el nudo que siente en la garganta. John prefiere pasar tempo con él que con una chica bonita, y es increíble, por que es Sherlock Holmes, el monstruo, el niño un año más joven que todos los demás y todavía los superaba en la escuela por que es un bicho raro.

Sherlock se quedó dormido en la casa de un extraño sintiéndose más seguro de lo que se siente en su casa.

* * *

Noviembre, la primera lluvia llegó, y los dos prácticamente se abrazan antes de que Sherlock comience la caminata de regreso a casa (y Sherlock no niega que la idea es linda, tener el calor del cuerpo de una persona pegada a él, y John siempre olerá a seguridad para él), pero de repente, John tiene botas de agua a causa de la lluvia y una horrible chaqueta color rosa para la lluvia y camina con él, y Sherlock no puede negar la brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras los dos caminan hacia la colina.

John vive más cerca de lo que esperaba, y Sherlock se metió a su casa, sintiéndose vacío. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo tres personas viven allí, es demasiado grande, estúpido, con las alas y los dormitorios de repuesto. Sherlock le invita a entrar, y John entra, y lo conduce al final de las escaleras donde hace chocolate caliente y John parece increíblemente torpe. Y eso está bien, por que es torpe, en cualquier caso, es John. Y John es su amigo.

* * *

Regresan a la escuela el lunes siguientes y, después de un mes, Sherlock finalmente logra de forma tardía, entrar en el problema. Es debido a un inepto llamado Anderson, que preguntó si ambos eran homosexuales entre sí y luego procedió a burlarse sin piedad de ellos, y la mirada de dolor en el rostro de John había lastimado físicamente el interior de John, y eso fue todo.

Procedió a incitar un par de golpes en la cara de Anderson. Un golpe sucio, es cierto, pero la mirada de Anderson y los frenético golpes y él se había desmayado y Sherlock se habría sentido bien al respecto si no se riera tanto.

(Se limpió la sangre de Anderson que caía de vuelta. La madre de Ander estaría muy orgullosa.)

Y ahora estaba sentado frente a la oficina del directos, mirando la sangre en sus manos y se siente sospechosamente como Lady Macbeth. No le gusta esa sensación.

De la nada aparece John, mirándolo molesto. Sus ojos están rojos e inflamados, pareciera que estuvo llorando y le envió una mirada desafiante a Sherlock, llena de fuego, como si Sherlock fuese a preguntar y se burlara de él.

Así que Sherlock no lo hace. "¿Supo Anderson, disfrutar de su pequeño regalo?"

John deja escapar un sollozo. "Si. Aparentemente."

Sherlock no sabe lo que hizo llorar a John ni por qué, pero él sabe que va a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse que no volverá a ocurrir.

* * *

Se meten en problemas con regularidad, Sherlock tiene el propósito de antagonizar a Anderson para tratar de tomar venganza. Hace reír a John, y eso es un éxito, y se mete en problemas por ello, y tiene más éxito con eso, ya que Sherlock se ha convertid rápidamente en el niño arquetípico inteligente que no puede ser cuestionado.

Y luego John es su largo sufrimiento, un poco como compañeros locos, que ayuda cuando sea necesario, pero es en realidad otro par de manos.

En realidad, son tan insufriblemente incorrectos que son molestos.

John es la única persona en toda la tierra que puede estar en presencia de Sherlock por más de cinco minutos sin que quiera hacer estallar un vaso sanguíneo de la otra persona. John es divertido e inteligente, (y bastante bien parecido), y más que feliz en renunciar a pasar tiempo con una buena chica por él, y no le importa cuando Sherlock se enoja, en todo caso, se ríe con sequedad de los insultos.

John es, tan simple como, el mejor amigo de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

El resto del año pasa de esa manera. Entonces ya están diciendo adiós, cuando Sherlock llora y John está fuera de la puerta, y eso es todo por seis semanas. A pesar del hecho que viven muy cerca uno del otro, Sherlock se queda escondido en su habitación durante todo el verano, tocando su violín y siendo generalmente insufrible y deseando tener el descaro de molestar a John, pero luego se acordó de su propia torpeza social y John ha soportado su presencia por once meses; él probablemente quiera un descanso del joven de cabello oscuro.

(John investigó durante todo el verano para convertirse en un médico y le falló a Sherlock como el infierno y deseaba que él fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para caminar por el cuarto de milla de la colina y visitarlo, pero Sherlock probablemente estaba haciendo algo muy importante e inteligente y John no quiso molestarlo.)

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aclaración:**

*En el original dice: **_'you twonk'_ **y según el Word Reference dice que es la forma informal británica de decir 'estúpido o tonto' y como John tiene once, no quise que dijera estúpido, sólo tonto. Quiero que esos niños no sean groseros... pero... XD

* * *

**Notas Traductora:**

Oh bien, a pesar de las ofertas -todo o nada- sólo recibí 3 comentarios en **One More Miracle, Sherlock**, y en **Eye of the Tiger**, esperemos que éste tenga más reviews. La oferta se acabó, y haber cuándo vuelvo a hacerla ;D

Bien, este es un ligero AU, eventualmente habrá romance, mientras, la amistad Sherlock-John va comenzando ¿son lindos verdad? John prefiere estar con Sherlock que con Sarah, ¡awww!

Este fanfic tiene 6 capítulos, si llega a 5 reviews, subo el otro capítulo -de este y de One More Miracle, Sherlock-, si llega a 10 reviews, el review 10 elige -de entre los fanfics que tengo pendientes por publicar- un fanfic y lo publico.

Este fanfic lo eligió **Drake-vampire**, gracias nena, por ser mi review número dos en el otro fic. Espero te guste. El primero de seis capítulos.

**¿Un review?**


	2. Capítulo 2

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction/s/7828812/1/give-me-away

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Give me Away**

**Capítulo II**

La semana antes de regresar a la escuela, alguien es asesinado. Sherlock está enojado por todo, la policía no ha llegado a nada y él desea poder ir a la escena del crimen por lo menos a criticar y elogiar e insultar su inteligencia. No es exactamente como si no lo hiciera con la escuela y sus maestros ya, por el amor de Dios.

Sherlock aún no se molesta en ponerse en contacto con John. Todavía no junta el valor suficiente y, para ser honestos, duda que John quiera verlo simplemente por un asesinato. En realidad, él no es tan sádico o cínico como el (ahora) de once años de edad, es joven y realmente, eso es un alivio, por que un Sherlock Holmes es más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

* * *

Se reúnen nuevamente el primer día de clases. John ha crecido un poco; Sherlock se ha estirado unos respetables cinco centímetros. John tiene un bronceado y Sherlock se ve aún más pálido de lo que estaba antes de las vacaciones de verano, que técnicamente, no debería ser posible, pero ha pasado de todas maneras.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molesta en saludar. Están sentados en clase y Sherlock simplemente entra y se sienta detrás de John. "¿Oíste sobre el asesinato?"

"¡Si!" Era una ciudad más bien pequeña, aparte de la excentricidad de los Holmes, realmente no sucede mucho. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién lo hizo?"

"Ninguna." suspira Sherlock con tristeza "Tú tienes apenas doce años y yo tengo once, no nos dejarán estar en la escena del crimen para nada."

John frunce el ceño. "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, de todos modos?"

"Seis de enero." Sherlock se ríe, y John frunce el ceño como si lo hubiese herido.

"No me dijiste."

"No era importante."

Sherlock se gana un golpe en el brazo por eso, y desea que él y John se hubiesen reunido con regularidad en las vacaciones. Extrañaba todo esto, y las seis semanas con Mycroft fueron, francamente, terribles.

* * *

"¡Las lecciones son tan malas como lo fueron el año pasado, John!"

"Son más difíciles"

"No realmente. Quiero decir, nosotros sab-"

"Y por el 'nosotros' quieres decir 'yo'. No todos tienen un coeficiente intelectual que es más alto que el maldito Empire State, Sherlock."

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. "Fue muy fácil."

"Un día y ya crees que es fácil," John contó con una sonrisa "y luego va a resultar que el trabajo es realmente muy difícil para ti, y todos los demás serán capaces de decir que son más inteligentes que tú."

Sherlock se burla, pero comparte una pequeña y secreta sonrisa con John, y todos los demás piensan que John simplemente está siendo arrastrado por esa mente brillante. En todo caso, son iguales.

* * *

La primera semana del periodo es aburrida.

Luego, John llega con un ojo morado.

Sherlock lo mira y sus ojos se agrandan. Todo el mundo los está mirando; John, que está al borde de las lágrimas y Sherlock que es, probablemente, el más intimidante que el octavo grado ha visto.

"¿Quien," Sherlock dice, su voz es peligrosamente baja "te hizo esto?"

John le rehuye la mirada. "Yo... me caí."

"Tonterías," Sherlock escupe en respuesta, y la clase se ha quedado en silencio, la gente está mirándolos, pero a Sherlock no puede importarle menos. "Eso es mentira, John, y lo sabes."

John encuentra su mirada y ambos permanecen en silencio. Una batalla de voluntades es lo que está pasando ahí, y Sherlock está furioso, y John parece que está a punto de llorar y de repente, Sherlock envuelve a John en un abrazo y John está sollozando, largos y entrecortados sonidos escapan de su boca y Sherlock va a matar al maldito que le hizo eso, a la mierda las consecuencias, por que John es _suyo_.

El resto de la clase está en un mortal silencio cuando Sherlock conforta a John y hace pequeños sonidos de confort y de repente, Sarah se levanta, camina hacia John y le da una palmadita en la espalda, y Sherlock les envía una mirada disgustada a todos ellos, por que quien haya hecho esto va a arrepentirse, incluso, de hablar con John, y más por el hecho de golpearlo en la cara.

"John," dice de repente, y John hipa patéticamente, se lo traga y se fuerza a salir de la seguridad de la oscura chaqueta de Sherlock. Hay una gran mancha húmeda en la camisa y corbata de Sherlock y no se anima a ponerle atención. "Veamos qué tan malo es."

John se somete a los increíblemente delicados toques en la contusión alrededor de su ojo, los dedos de Sherlock apenas rozan su piel, y Sarah le está agarrando la mano, y la gente está mirándolos, pero él sólo se sienta ahí y permite que todo suceda. Después de todo, es Sherlock. Y por sobre todos los demás, a él le gusta Sherlock.

Finalmente, Sherlock abre la boca para hablar "John." Su voz es muy prudente en esta ocasión. "John, por favor dime quien te hizo esto."

John encuentra su mirada en lo que parece una eternidad, pero no pasan más que unos momentos antes de hablar "Anderson. De noveno curso."

Sherlock se ve muy tranquilo y sereno cuando se pone de pie, pero sus manos tiemblan y forma puños tan apretados que pequeñas media lunas quedan grabadas en sus palmas. "Sarah, ¿podrías cuidar de John?"

Sarah también quiere golpear a Anderson en la cara. Repetidamente. "Con gusto" dice ella y trata de tocarle el ojo amoratado, pero John sacude la cabeza y Sherlock no puede negar lo orgulloso que está de saber que sólo él puede lamer las heridas de John. _Metafóricamente_.

Sherlock se pone de pie, al igual que John, y el resto de la clase, así, todos silenciosamente quietos y mirando fijamente al marginado que en realidad no es una marginado más, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que está defendiendo a otro niño. "¿Te hizo daño en otro lugar?"

"Si", John suspira "me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Hombro izquierdo."

Sherlock hace caso omiso de los demás y eficazmente saca la chaqueta y la camisa de John, ésta está visiblemente pintada de rojo en el brazo.

La piel gotea sangre, y Sherlock prácticamente retrocede, pero sus ojos se elevan y miran a John y luego se desplaza hacia abajo hasta el hombro sangrante. Necesitará unos puntos de sutura y tendrá una cicatriz, y Sherlock tiembla durante todo el rato, y su voz es tan calmada que es realmente aterradora. "Si me disculpas." dice con fuerza y sale de la habitación, planeado la mejor forma de matar a Anderson. No será rápido, no. Se asegurará de que sea lento. Y doloroso.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la clase del noveno grado, cuando Anderson y su pequeño grupo de compañeros (que se hacen llamar "Los Francotiradores". Es jodidamente patético.) se sentaron. Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Wilkes y el imbécil de Anderson. Estaban riendo, y no actuaban como si acabaran de golpear a uno de los niños más populares del octavo grado.

Sherlock entro al salón, y éste se quedó en silencio. La gente observa. "Disculpen," dice, sin ocultar su nada divertido tono "sólo necesito hablar con Michael Anderson, por favor."

El profesor mueve la mano perezosamente y el chico ligeramente más bajo se levanta. Sherlock dirige el camino hacia afuera del aula y en el momento en que la puerta se cierra se da la vuelta y lo golpea en la cara. Ahí está el crujido satisfactorio de los huesos al romperse y Sherlock ignora sus nudillos partidos a favor de patearle la rótula y destrozarla.

Anderson prácticamente grita, largo y fuerte, y las lágrimas están escapando de sus ojos y de repente ahí está John, con el apoyo de Sarah. Y Sherlock le da una patada en las costillas por si acaso y luego, unos pasos más allá, John dice "Es suficiente, Sherlock."

Y Sherlock quiere molerlo a golpes y más que eso, sin embargo, le escupe a Anderson y la gente inunda los pasillos al salir de las aulas y está siendo observado. "Gracias, Sarah." dice asintiendo a la rubia, al tiempo que la reemplaza y ayuda a John todo el camino hasta la enfermería.

Y fue tan satisfactorio.

* * *

Él se mete en problemas por eso, obviamente. Y en lugar de que llegue alguien razonable, como Mami (pero Mami nunca está de todos modos, por lo que en realidad no importa) él tiene a Mycroft.

"Así que, Sr. Holmes." el director se ve molesto "¿Qué relación tiene con Sherlock?"

"Soy su hermano," Mycroft inhala, alejando la mano ofrecida con su paraguas. Sin esperar el permiso, se sienta. Sherlock se apoya contra la pared y desea que John estuviera ahí también.

"Tu hermano," el director comienza, "golpeo a un niño ma-"

"Pero John fue golpeado primero," señala Sherlock "simplemente lo estaba defendiendo."

"Él tuvo que ir al hosp-"

"John nunca recobrará la movilidad total del brazo. Creo que es un intercambio justo."

"Gracias Sherlock," Mycroft corta bruscamente y Sherlock sonríe "aunque no estoy de acuerdo con Sherlock en muchas cosas," Mycroft inhala imperiosamente, "temo que estoy de acuerdo con él en este caso. Gracias, ¿señor...?"

"Newnham," el director ofrece débilmente.

"Si. Gracias por su tiempo, y si castiga a Sherlock, llamaré al consejo escolar." Él sale con aire majestuoso de la habitación, con Sherlock varios pasos delante de él, y el Sr. Thompson tiene la sensación de querer desmayarse como si acabara de ser despedido.

* * *

Anderson tiene que ir al hospital, su nariz debe ser enderezada, su rótula debe reacomodarse y perdió dos de sus dientes delanteros, pero tomando en cuenta el ojo morado de John, en realidad, es un intercambio bastante justo. Y John se está curando sin problemas, pero la cicatriz en su hombro ha restringido sus movimientos lo suficiente como para que Sherlock desee haberle hecho algo más, algo mucho peor, pero no lo hizo.

Sherlock ni siquiera se mete en problemas. Eso no significa que no lo molesten al respecto, sin embargo.

"¡Oye, fenómeno!" Oh, mira. Es Donovan, la amiguita de Anderson.

Sherlock ni se molesta en voltear, absorto en los mensajes de texto de John. John había conseguido recientemente un celular y las pocas veces que no están juntos, ellos se mensajean o se llaman entre sí.

Algo lo golpea en el centro de la espalda. Un trozo de papel, aparentemente. "¡Oye! ¡Holmes!" ella intenta, tratando de atraer su atención.

Se da la vuelta para mirarla. "Buenos días, Sally. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?"

Ella lo mira fijamente. "Quería preguntarte, ¿por qué carajo golpeaste a Mike?"

A Sherlock le toma un segundo absorberlo. ¿Mike? ¿Mike Stamford?... Oh. Se refiere a Anderson. "Por que," responde de manera uniforme, "Anderson golpeó a John." Con eso se aleja, mandándole algo a John en un mensaje. Es adorable lo lento que es John con respecto a los mensajes de texto, y no está esperando una respuesta por alrededor de varios minutos; John es de esas personas que tienen un ligero retraso, aun cuando Sherlock esté parado frente a su casa.

"Watson tiene un ojo morado," Sally arrastra las palabras, "Mike tuvo que ir al hospital."

Sherlock alza una ceja por encima de su Blackberry. "Y eso me hace una mala persona, ¿cómo exactamente?"

(Dentro de la casa, Harry está riendo. "¡Oye, John! ¡Tu novio está afuera!

"Cállate Harry." John arrastra las palabras, pero se sonrojó visiblemente al saltar los últimos tres escaleras. Sherlock lo espera y nunca deja de sentirse sorprendido.)

Sally se burla, pero no replica cuando John sale de su casa, su cabello es un desastre y tiene una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "Tu sabes," dice sonriendo, ignorando por completo a Sally, "debemos tener otra pijamada en Halloween, salvo este año, en tu casa."

Sherlock levantó una ceja "¿Y cuándo fue decidido?"

"Justo ahora," señala John, con una persistente sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Por qué? ¿No que ya conoces estas cosas?"

Sherlock simplemente resopla por la esquina de su boca y trata de acariciar el cabello de John, lo que le valió una mirada intimidante y una palmada en la mano. Los dos chicos se fueron, entonces, John burlándose de Sherlock y preguntándole si necesita que le bese la mano o no y Sherlock se ruboriza (no que John lo note o algo).

Sally decide en ese momento que el fenómeno no es tan extraño como ella pensaba.

* * *

"¡Fue asesinado, John!" Sherlock levantó los brazos con esto "¡Él debió haberlo hecho!"

"No lo estoy negando," John sonaba cansado al otro lado del teléfono "No en absoluto, Sherlock. Pero estamos saliéndonos a escondidas en noche de escuela, a las dos de la mañana e iremos al lugar donde fue asesinado ese hombre. Tienen al Scotland Yard en el caso, de todos modos."

Sherlock resopla en tono de burla. "Idiotas." proclama "Todos ellos."

"Son adultos. ¿En qué me convierte eso?"

Sherlock se congela "Nunca podrías ser un idiota, John. Jamás."

"Bien," John suena cálido a pesar de que sus voces se escuchan enlatadas. "Ahora, son las cinco de la mañana, y no sé por qué me despertaste para llamarme sobre eso, pero ¡vete a dormir, maldición!" Y ahí está el largo sonido del beep cuando le colgó a Sherlock y él sonríe.

* * *

Tienen una pijamada en Halloween, como fue predicho, y Sherlock está solo en casa con John, y John parece bastante desconcertado con todo eso. "¡Pero estás solo!"

"Te tengo a ti." Sherlock rueda los ojos, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

John ni siquiera se sonroja. "Pero dos chicos. Solos. En una enorme casa."

"¿Y?" Sherlock se burla. "Eres mi único amigo, John. Y no consumo drogas, y realmente, ¿qué en el mundo no puedo hacer aquí?" Sherlock hace ademanes refiriéndose a su enorme habitación y el ventanal que muestra la ciudad y las estrellas y John suspira, tirando de la manta de color naranja que Sherlock le prestó acercándose a la estructura.

"Es increíble." Dice con sus ojos grades y emocionados y Sherlock casi se ríe de su expresión, en cambio, trajo un gran plato de dulces y palomitas de maíz, el reproductor de DVD portátil y la pila de mantas y edredones que han conseguido, y hacen un pequeño niño al pie de la ventana para ellos.

John le sonríe a Sherlock mientras ven películas, comen y hablan, y cuando Sherlock por fin logra conciliar el sueño, John se sienta ahí en su pequeña cama, arropado firmemente alrededor de él, mirando las estrellas se queda dormido con la respiración regular de Sherlock.

* * *

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa para el _Boxing Day_?"

Sherlock levanta la vista del microscopio de la escuela en shock. "¿Me estás invitando otra vez?"

"¿Es así como suena?" John se burla "Por que entonces sí, lo estoy. Podemos traer amigos para el Boxing Day, y tendré a todos mis primos, todos son mayores y me tratan como si tuviera seis años, así que pensé que sería bueno llevar un amigo." hizo una pausa "Quiero decir, entendería si no quieres venir-"

Sherlock vuelve a su portaobjetos "No, me gustaría." dice con una pequeña, pero bien disimulada, sonrisa.

John le devuelve la sonrosa, haciendo una nota mental para tomar algunas cajas de Petri la próxima vez que vaya de compras como un regalo.

* * *

Sale de compras con mamá y Harry el siguiente fin de semana y recoge algunos platos en la tienda científica local. La gente ni siquiera lo nota y es de esperar, a Sherlock le gustará su regalo, de modo que no importa de todas maneras. Y luego se va caminando por la parte de atrás del mercado hacia el coche, y John lo ve.

Es una bufanda, nada más, pero es de un azul profundo -el tono es casi morado, confeccionada tan magníficamente y suave al tacto y es todo lo que John necesita -se pasaba de veinte libras, pero usa sus ahorros para la bufanda de Sherlock. Él no quiere saber por qué la idea de _eso_ alrededor del cuello de Sherlock lo deja tan confundido, ni por qué tragar se hace tan difícil, pero se la pone en el cuello y Harry sólo le sonríe a pesar de que trabajó en ocultarlo.

Es bueno saber que tiene a alguien.

* * *

Se reúnen en casa de John en el Boxing Day, y ambos escapan al ático, que afortunadamente está vacío. "Estaba pensando en arreglar esto este verano" explica John con una sonrisa, las manos sobre su regalo. "Arreglar mi habitación. Mamá y papá lloriqueaban que necesitaban una habitación para invitados y esto es más grande que mi habitación, de todos modos."

Sherlock asiente, mirando alrededor al espacio abarrotado. "Te ayudaré," proclamó "podemos conseguir cosas de las tiendas de caridad, si quieres."

"Eso suena bien," John se ríe, empujando la envoltura de papel del regalo de Sherlock. "Ahora, esto es para ti. Ábrelo."

Sherlock se queda mirando el regalo por un latido de corazón y le pasa a John su regalo a cambio. Ambos indagan en sus regalos y la cara de John se iluminó sobre el libro de medicina; había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, pero era demasiado pobre como para ser capaz de conseguirlo. Sherlock abre el suyo y él parece muy satisfecho con las cajas de Petri, pero cuando llega a la bufanda, su rostro de queda en blanco.

John lo mira, evidentemente preocupado. "Está bien si no te gusta." dice rápidamente "Quiero decir, sí." trata de quitárselo al niño de cabello oscuro, listo para ser acusado de ser demasiado personal o demasiado humano. "Puedes regresarmelo, está bien-"

"No," dice Sherlock, rogando a través de su voz y lo acerca a su cara. Si John no lo conociera, diría que Sherlock lo está oliendo. "No, está bien." La desliza sobre él, el azul oscuro hace un sorprendente contraste con su pálida piel y sonríe a John. En verdad sonríe, una sonrisa hermosa y brillante que detiene el corazón de John.

Él sonríe de vuelta, y ambos corren escaleras abajo y se escapan por el resto del día. Pero si alguien ve el anhelo que Sherlock le da a John, nadie lo comenta. Tienen solo once años, después de todo.

* * *

Sherlock proclama que no quiere una fiesta de cumpleaños, contento de tener a John en otra pijamada. John se pregunta si puede simplemente salirse de su casa por completo y vivir con Sherlock, pero no, de acuerdo con Mycroft, eso es ilegal, y de todos modos, sus padres todavía quieren tener su custodia.

Ellos pelean y no se molestan en explicarle una segunda vez, así que John realmente no ve el punto, pero la fiesta de Sherlock es divertida.

Dos de ellos van y hacen algo parecido a un brebaje espantoso del pastel en la cocina, y luego lo cocinan, y resulta muy bueno, en realidad, aparte del hecho de que sea cae a pedazos. John descubre el amor de Sherlock hacia la Nutella y vierte la mitad del bote dentro del pastel y luego rocía unas bolitas de chocolate en la parte superior y de repente ya no queda pastel, y Sherlock va gimiendo en lo que abandona su cama en la noble búsqueda de un paracetamol.

John vuelve media hora más tarde con analgésicos y un vaso de agua. Sherlock toma ambos y le sonríe a John de lado, John nunca le había visto tan despreocupado.

Y si su corazón late un poco más rápido o Sherlock se sonroja, ninguno lo menciona.

* * *

El resto del año pasa en un instante. Se visitan uno al otro todo el tiempo y casi nunca los ves separados, aparte de la escuela. Se esconden en las aulas en el almuerzo y acaban y persiguen a los abusivos del colegio. A pesar de que son varios años más jóvenes que muchos de los estudiantes, están siendo idolatrados, lo cual ya es extraño, por decir lo menos.

Y entonces, ese verano, algo cambia.

John no puede -no lo hará- poner su dedo en la llaga. Pero ocurre, sin embargo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Bien, disculpen los horrores ortográficos, son las 01:26HRS y estoy que me muero de sueño.

¿Qué les pareció? Yo quise reventarle el hígado a Anderson, pero Sherlock lo hizo por mi, ¡y bien merecido lo tuvo! Ejem... John y Sherlock son un amor, y la escena de la bufanda, *grito de fangirl* Kya~ que lindos...

Si hay algún error, avísenme MP. Y si quieren saber qué es el _Boxing_ _Day_, búsquenlo en Google.

Awww, amé a Harry en este capítulo, el grito de 'tu novio está afuera' es genial... y en el siguiente capítulo... esta mujer me encanta. No hagan trampa y esperen la actualización, ¿sip?

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**Aviso**, mañana -viernes- saldré, con eso de que estoy buscando dónde viviré -si, ya seré niña grande y viviré sola-, tengo citas con inmobiliarias mañana -viernes- y el sábado, y como es en otro Estado, no tendré en qué trabajar, así que, si todo sale bien, nos vemos el Lunes.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un review?**


	3. Capítulo 3

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction/s/7828812/1/give-me-away

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Give me Away**

**Capítulo III**

"¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?" Sherlock le pregunta a John. Están tendidos en la cancha de la escuela y los otros chicos de octavo grado los evitan, pero a Sherlock no le importa. Ser un marginado no le preocupa.

John contempla a Sherlock por un momento. Se ve maravilloso bajo el sol de verano, su cabello se ilumina con los rayos de sol y las pesadas bolsas bajo sus ojos, consecuencia de las peleas de sus padres a las 2am parecen más claras, menos amoratado.

"Um..." no se pregunta el cómo es que Sherlock obtuvo esa información, ni porqué no recibió un regalo el año anterior. En realidad, es realmente coherente. "No sé."

Sherlock tararea para si mismo. Ha estado esperando por algunos libros de texto, pero Sherlock le consiguió algunos para navidad y el tener libros todo el tiempo se vuelve aburrido. Y entonces se le ocurre -John ha estado escuchando una banda de rock Godforsaken. Y Sherlock le conseguirá boletos.

Le toma semanas, pero Sherlock consigue los boletos. Son demasiado jóvenes para ir sin la compañía de un adulto, pero Sherlock se pone unos pantalones vaqueros tan ajustados que están casi pintados en su piel y John lleva una chaqueta tachonada* y los dejaron entrar, tan fácil como eso. John aprieta la mano de Sherlock ya que pasan a lado de un grupo de personas mayores, pero en todo caso, con el delineador negro y vistiendo como adultos se ven mucho mejor que muchas de las personas que John ha conocido, y son empujados casi al frente de la multitud. Y entonces, la música comienza y ambos saltan al ritmo de la música que fluye a través de ellos, y Sherlock puede sentir que su pulso se une al ritmo de la música y al pulso de cada persona en el pequeño escenario, y grita y canta horriblemente y ese es, posiblemente, uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Sherlock. Y ni una sola vez Sherlock soltó la mano de John, y para el final de la noche, sus dedos se entrelazan íntimamente, y Sherlock siente que su corazón se vuelve pesado por primera vez.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano son divertidas. Sherlock y John se visitan todo el tiempo y Sherlock le ayuda con el ático, como le había prometido. Pintan las paredes y de alguna manera, Sherlock se las arregla para forzar y abrir las ventanas, las cuales se cierran herméticamente, para ventilar la habitación, riendo cuando la temperatura pasa de cálido a caluroso, teniendo en cuenta que es verano. Y si Sherlock a veces no regresa a la vacía mansión Holmes y acampa con John en su cama, pues bien, nadie dice nada.

Ese día, Sherlock se despierta con John acurrucado hacia él y su mano está apoderada posesivamente al suéter que Sherlock está usando y es ahí donde Sherlock sabe -con absoluta certeza- que John Watson es, completa y absolutamente, el dueño de su corazón.

Y John nunca sentirá lo mismo.

Y mierda, _duele_.

* * *

Ese día están acarreando los libros de John desde el dormitorio de abajo por la escalera hacia el ático. Tienen que pasar por la habitación de Harry cada minuto o algo así, y ella está haciendo ruidos sordos y gemidos ahogados, se escucha el sonido de otra voz, y obviamente, se están besando, y son tan torpes que Sherlock estalla en risas. Y entonces John, siendo como es, llama con fuerza a la puerta "¿Pasándola bien, Harry?" Grita y el gemido se detiene bruscamente.

Ninguno se molesta en dejar de reír en esta ocasión, y Sherlock se siente como en casa, que es, en sí misma, una sensación extraña.

* * *

Harry parecía bastante decidida a vengarse esa noche, mientras espera que ambos muchachos se enrosquen el uno alrededor del otro. Ellos no lo mencionan -no hablan de eso en absoluto, pero John está acurrucado cerca del pecho de Sherlock y Sherlock siente su aliento por la noche, Harriet Watson se cuela en la habitación para tomarles una foto.

Sherlock la observa, sus ojos grises son ilegibles en la oscuridad. John aferra el suéter que Sherlock está llevando y su cabeza está enterrada en el cuello de Sherlock y el chico de cabello oscuro tiene una mirada llena de una inexplicable angustia que a ella le duele el corazón con solo verlo.

Ella se aleja, jurando nunca decir nada y sabe que probablemente, ha salvado su relación en el proceso.

* * *

Sherlock se encuentra en la cama de John a eso de las 5am (siempre se encuentra en momentos extraños en la mañana y la noche, mientras John duerme, ajeno a todo) -John se aferra a él, gimiendo y llorando y Sherlock acaricia su cabello. Él se calma.

Y Sherlock se da cuenta.

John no estará con él para siempre. Algún día, John encontrará una chica para casarse -tal vez Sarah- y la tendrá a ella, y un trabajo en un quirófano local y dos niños, un tercero en camino, y una cerca blanca y Sherlock estará haciendo -lo que sea.

Y él estará tan, tan solo.

La luz del sol se cuela por la ventana de la habitación y se queda ahí, acariciando el cabello de John suavemente. Él es amigo de John, pero ¿y en tres, cuatro años? No tiene ninguna oportunidad. Y quiere reclamar algo de John sólo para él.

Es egoísta. Terriblemente. Y a Sherlock no le importa. Se apoya y roza la boca de John con la suya. Y un pequeño suspiro se escapa de los labios de John y eso es todo. Y se aleja.

Sherlock toma el primer beso de John y el rubio ni siquiera está despierto para saberlo.

* * *

Regresan a la escuela como de noveno grado, y verlos a ambos como chicos más grandes es bastante surrealista. Y aparentemente, algo ha cambiado para John durante las vacaciones de verano -¿tal vez el bronceado? Por que él está, de repente, recibiendo una gran cantidad de atención femenina.

"John", Mary Morstan sonríe tontamente en el primer día de regreso a la escuela "¡Es tan agradable verte de nuevo!"

Mary, además de su pelea de gatas en séptimo año, nunca había hablado con John antes.

John voltea hacia Sherlock, con la ceja levantada. Sherlock levanta la vista de su libro de texto de química avanzada, se encoge de hombros y luego regresa a los protones, neutrones y a la tabla periódica.

John tragó. "Uhm. ¿Es bueno verte también?" ofrece tentativamente. Él no tiene ningún problema con el género femenino siendo que son -que son gente, después de todo, y la gente es gente- pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con una persona así. Toda... rosa. Y ruborizada. Y risueña.

"Me estaba preguntando," comienza, mientras gira un mechón de su cabello negro, liso y cortado en su dedo "¿si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo, John?" Ella busca atraer su atención con el hecho de decir que hay una nueva película de terror y aunque a Sherlock no le importa mucho, John se aferra a su brazo y le susurra en el oído.

"No" Sherlock dice de pronto, la posesividad lo apuñala a través de su intestino. Mary lo mira boquiabierta y muy molesta. Busca una forma para escapar mientras John le mira suplicante. "Lo siento, señorita Morstan; John y yo estamos en medio de una revisión."

"¿Para qué?"

"Cosas." Sherlock dice, con un gesto acertado de su cabeza.

Mary murmura algo en voz baja que suena aterradoramente como 'obstáculo de mierda' y se va con los hombros caídos, enviándole una mirada mortal a Sherlock mientras lo hace.

Sherlock se siente triunfante, y John le sonríe, y no hay necesidad de palabras entre ellos.

* * *

"¿John? ¿John?" Hay un gemido procedente de la habitación de John y Harry se ve tan molesta como él (y ella sabe acerca de sus sentimientos; nunca se los revelará, él lo sabe, ¿pero ella sabe, siquiera, lo que John le ha hecho?)

Se tambalea escaleras arriba, enfermo de preocupación. Y luego está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha un gemido ahogado de Sarah Sawyer. Era besada. Por John.

No miente cuando siente que su corazón se hace añicos. Y no, John no puede saberlo -no debe saberlo. Y es la parte más difícil de todo.

* * *

La mayoría de las niñas mayores los encuentran (y él se niega a poner a Sarah y a John juntos como una unidad en su cabeza) adorables, de cuerdo con Sarah. A Sherlock no podía importarle menos; él tenía a John, y realmente, es todo lo que necesita, incluso si el niño ha conseguido atrapar su corazón de porcelana y permanecer en él y tatuarse en él y dejarlo morir.

Y entonces, Molly Hooper aparece.

Es más pequeña que John, con una mata de cabello largo, castaño y una bonita sonrisa y es tan completa y absolutamente predecible y aburrida para Sherlock, que la describe desde antes incluso de poner sus ojos en ella, pero John se le queda mirando y la mirada le dice que eso No Es Bueno y que en realidad no debe hacerlo.

Ambos la ignoran ligeramente pero cada vez que posa su mirada en Sherlock, comienza a tartamudear y la cubre un color rojo brillante y realmente no es una sorpresa cuando Sarah quiere hablar con él.

"Mira, Sherlock." suspira, presionando una mano en su palma. "Sé que eres un niño de noveno y ella de séptimo y todo, pero ¿podrías salir con ella? Sólo se llevan un año de todos modos."

Sherlock no puede evitar la mirada de repugnancia absoluta que se posa en sus labios. Él no quiere a nadie en el mundo -jamás (con excepción de John, pero John no es homosexual y si lo fuera, sin duda, no estaría con Sherlock _maldito_ Holmes.)

Sarah se veía aún más molesta. "¡No hay necesidad de mirarme de esa manera! Es linda y es bastante culta como para un héroe como tú-"

"Empeorará las cosas," Sherlock interrumpe, y su comportamiento juguetón cuando está con John se desvanece como el agua en el lomo de un pato. John no volverá y no tiene ningún sentido para él mantenerlo. "Es sólo una fantasía pasajera, Sarah. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a preguntar. Por que es como si me pidieras irte con Anderson, simplemente por que te miraba."

Sarah no le desagrada, pero hay algo en el aire entre ellos, es tenso y ligeramente insoportable, y Sherlock se pregunta a quién escogerá John, a su novia o a su mejor amigo.

* * *

"Eres... un poco raro." John está hablando con el profesor de biología y Sherlock levanta la vista de su libro sobre los tipos de sangre.

Parpadea mirando a Sarah. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La cara de Sarah de repente se vuelve salvaje. "Ellos están en lo cierto, ya sabes. Eres un maldito _monstruo_."

Y luego John regresa y Sherlock está confundido y herido ligeramente.

* * *

Sarah camina con ellos ahora; Sherlock y John deambulan por los pasillos de la escuela mientras que los prefectos revisan los exámenes, ayudan a los pequeños niños perdidos y en general, son los dos marginados dentro de los marginados. Y entonces John dice "¿Sherlock?"

"¿Si?" Sherlock lo observa desde detrás de su libro de química. No puede soportar el verlos juntos así, caminando juntos, tomados de la mano. Y Sarah tiene una mirada que dice que ella lo ha ganado todo y Sherlock sabe que ella lo tiene y eso es lo que hace que duela tanto.

"Podrías simplemente... bueno..." John hace un movimiento de _espantarlo**_ con la mano y sonríe encantadoramente y Sherlock traga y asiente, y se aleja.

Resultó ser que eligió a la novia.

* * *

Sherlock se mantiene aleja de John y Sarah. Son tan jodidamente _felices_ juntos y es obvio que John ya no lo necesita más. Así que se queda en la mansión Holmes y finge no estar en casa cuando John lo llama y frota la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios una y otra vez, recordando el beso que le robó hace tantos años antes de Sarah y de su corazón roto.

No llora. Mientras John sea feliz, entonces él será feliz.

Simplemente no tiene deseos de ver al rubio.

En clase, John trata de sentarse junto a él, trata de hacerlo hablar. Le manda mensajes, lo llama y le envía e-mails y Sherlock lo trata de la misma forma en que trata al resto del mundo, con frialdad, con un total y absoluto rechazo. Y entonces John hace una especie de conexión -y ya no lo molesta más.

Le da a Sherlock un completo y total sentimiento de triunfo.

Y entonces, Jim Moriarty comienza a rondar a su alrededor.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molesta en buscarlo durante las primeras semanas. Se sientan en aulas diferentes, no hay patrón ni nada, y Jim, de forma activa, lo busca y se sienta en un escritorio, por lo general, dos o tres asientos de distancia de él, come sus sandwiches de queso y lee un libro, parpadeando para verificar a Sherlock durante diez minutos, más o menos.

Y luego, después de tres meses de eso, Sherlock finalmente habla. "¿Por qué te molestas?"

Jim lo mira y frunce el ceño (y bajo esa capa, Sherlock puede ver al loco sonriente, pero lo ignora. Son los que están locos los más interesantes, y John estaba loco, pero en otro tipo de dirección, en el buen sentido, ¿pero este chico? Él está loco, y _asesinará_, y Sherlock lo ignora y sólo cree en lo que puede ver en la cáscara externa.) "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué te molestas en buscarme?"

Jim casi ríe. "Nosotros los genios debemos trabajar juntos, Sherlock. No te molestes en negarlo." su acento Irlandés es casi un alivio en comparación con el Inglés de John, y hace un bonito contraste.

Y Sherlock asiente con la cabeza y se encuentra asintiendo nuevamente cuando Jim lo invita de nuevo, y asiente cuando Jim le ofrece drogas y asiente a medida que cae en el olvido, con una media docena de marcas pequeñas en su brazo donde fueron inyectadas (heroína, su mente proporcionó, y todo funciona y el mundo es _oh, tan rápido_ y por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock se encuentra con que algo le hace **clic** y luego, simplemente, negro.)

* * *

Se despierta en el hospital.

Sus ojos no se abren, pero lo sabe. Las sábanas que son incómodas y la gente hablando, el zumido del equipo médico y el olor sólo grita 'hospital'. Y su cuerpo duele.

Abre los ojos.

Mycroft está ahí, con su paraguas, hablando con John, quien está sollozando con voz entrecortada. No se molesta en sintonizar con la conversación, no está interesado. Las paredes son de yeso y cal con pequeñas motas de color azul sobre ellas, como si alguien hubiese pasado su dedo pulgar sobre un cepillo de dientes. Su garganta está seca. Le duele la cabeza.

Trata de pensar en la última fecha que puede recordar.

Lo peor de todo es que no puede recordar.

Es molesto. Lo empuja a través de la habitación de su... ¿mente? Bueno, no está seguro de lo que es, pero está creciendo con cada latido de su corazón y trata de pensar lo que su consciencia dejó y-

Ahí está. Drogas y Moriarty y Quinina -reacción alérgica a éste. Obvio ahora, no tan obvio en se momento.

Sherlock suspira. Finalmente se molesta en sintonizarse a la conversación de John y Mycroft. Mycroft es aburrido, como de costumbre; monótono al contar sobre el abuso infantil y sobre ser golpeado con él de pequeño y Sherlock rueda los ojos melodramáticamente, sorprendido de que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que ha despertado. John está llorando, sollozos escapan de su boca y Sherlock frunce el ceño.

"John ¿por qué lloras?" no se da cuenta de que lo ha verbalizado hasta que es demasiado tarde y de repente, un par de cálidos brazos están alrededor de él y John está sollozando en su cuello, con gordas lágrimas resbalando por su clavícula y realmente es así como su voz suena y ¿porqué Mycroft sonríe así?

Mycroft asiente con la cabeza a Sherlock y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. John sigue llorando y palmea la espalda de John con torpeza. "¿Qué pasó? Tú y Sarah terminaron-"

John se detiene abruptamente, Sherlock puede sentir cada contracción muscular "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Decirte sobre qué?"

"Sobre cómo... lo mucho que te afectó."

Sherlock está confundido "¿Sobre qué?"

"Yo. Y Sarah."

"¿Si? ¿Y qué?"

John suena herido. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que te pidió salir con Molly Hooper? ¿por qué no me dijiste que te llamó fenómeno?"

Sherlock está increíblemente confundido "Por que no era importante. Sólo soy yo, John." se ría un poco y no entiende por qué John está llorando más.

* * *

Sherlock se desintoxica dos semanas más tarde. Se le dice que nunca, nunca debe tomar drogar de nuevo y Jim Moriarty es expulsado de la escuela y Sherlock no ha vuelto a ver a Sarah ni una vez y no le importa, pero John parece terriblemente infeliz.

Algo entre ellos se ha roto, y Sherlock no está seguro de que podrá repararse.

Ya no regresa a la casa de John después de la escuela, sólo se oculta en su habitación. No está desanimado ni nada de eso, simplemente ya no tiene ningún interés en nada. Y entonces John lo visita y se sientan ahí, en un silencio bastante incómodo, y Sherlock le pregunta sobre los libros y John coopera, pero ya no están las bromas que Sherlock tanto extraña, ni los mensajes de texto y para ser honestos, Sherlock ha perdido a su mejor amigo. Una gran perdida.

Pero por lo menos están hablando. Aunque no es frecuente y Sherlock para mucho tiempo solo y John sale con Mike Stamford, que de manera provisional, se vuelven amigos de nuevo. Y entonces Sherlock camina a la casa de John después de la escuela y John le invita a entrar y Sherlock entra en lugar de pasar la noche en la fría y vacía residencia Holmes y se encuentra durmiendo en la cama de John, y una mano morena recorre las marcas en su antebrazo.

* * *

John y Sherlock son amigos de nuevo; los amigos más cercanos, pero John ya no sale con nadie más, y Sarah es firmemente ignorada por los dos. Mike Stamford para que celebra una broma privada también, y parece estar al borde de la risa cada que los ve juntos.

Sherlock ama a John. Mas que a nada. Pero John no parece -él mismo. No parece feliz o saludable y sus padres han dejado de pelear, pero parece que no está durmiendo y Sherlock está tan, tan preocupado. Así que lo trae a discusión.

Están sentados en el ático, John con su laptop, mientras que Sherlock cuelga de la cama, con la cabeza boca abajo mientras le. "¿John?" pregunta de repente "¿Por qué estás molesto?"

John se estremece como si le hubieran golpeado, dejando caer la laptop de sus manos, sobre la cama. "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"No eres feliz. No sonríes."

"Por supuesto que estoy fel-"

"Te ves triste cuando crees que no estoy mirando, John. ¿Por qué estás triste?"

John se gira hacia él, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y no puede negar que se ruboriza un poco cuando se da cuenta de que tiene toda la atención de Sherlock en él. "Tomaste drogas. Por que elegí a una chica sobre ti."

Sherlock frunce el ceño "Bueno, eres mi único amigo, y me sentía solo, así q-"

"¡Pero no iba a durar para siempre, Sherlock! ¡Debes saber eso!"

Sherlock se vería más confuso "Pero John-"

John se veía imponente "No te atrevas a decirme 'pero John'. ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, y nada va a cambiar eso! El hecho de que no esté ahí en ocasiones-"

"Me dijiste que me fuera." dijo Sherlock caso con una sonrisa. "Cuando la gente me dice que me vaya, es por que no me quieren de vuelta," Si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida, John, es eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi padre me dijo que me fuera y dejé la casa" Sherlock bostezó "Así que lo hice. Nome encontró durante seis semanas."

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Seis. Realmente, John, en mi historial, las drogas son bastante dóciles. Pero estás molesto. Si no me lo dices, tendré que deducirlo."

John frunció el ceño. "Bien," cruzó los brazos "dedúcelo."

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. "Bien. Bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, pero tus padres no están peleando por lo que, obviamente,no estás durmiendo bien por otra razón. Así que, pesadillas. No eres irracional, así ¿quien podría provocarlas? Harry no ha hecho nada estúpido... La única persona que ha hecho algo tonto soy yo, recientemente y las drogas... ¿así que es Sarah? Tu y ella debieron terminar en malos términos, gracias a mi..."

John se ría y suena amargado y torcido, y a Sherlock le duele y algo encaja con él y se aleja, sosteniendo su furia en sus temblorosas manos.

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad pasan en una ráfaga de nieve y el cumpleaños de Sherlock pasa y John no le da nada, pero no le importa y simplemente tira de su bufanda al rededor de su cuello mientras avanza hacia la escuela, solo. John está varios pasos por delante de él, caminado por la nieve, y Sherlock se apresura para ponerse al día con él. Y sonríe.

Y de pronto, los brazos de John están a su alrededor y algo tibio humedece su cuello y Sherlock siente que el pecho de John tiembla mientras llora en voz baja, es la nieve la que hace difícil que el mundo se entere de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

"Lo siento," Sherlock dice "perdón por hacerte daño." Su garganta se cierra y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de John y se quedan ahí, por una cantidad desconocida de tiempo, y Sherlock quiere besarlo, pero -es John.

Y luego, John le libera y le sonríe de manera acuosa y de repente se da cuenta. Y las marcas en los brazos de Sherlock realmente no le importan.

* * *

Consiguen un folleto informativo sobre las opciones que desean tomar en el futuro -sus exámenes, y toman cuatro cursos cada uno. Hablan sobre eso mientras caminan a casa, Sherlock se burla de John y John lo hace también. Y Sherlock, ciertamente, no se molesta en ocultar una sonrisa y hace caso omiso a los otros de séptimo año que viven cerca, y luego simplemente, entra a la casa de John al igual que él y Harry sonríe como diciendo 'bienvenido a casa'.

Holgazanean en el ático de John mientras la nieve cae y bromean entre ellos. John le muestra a Sherlock algunas de las cosas que ha leído y escrito y Sherlock no tiene que fingir interés; John es un blogger excelente y una persona brillante, en general, y la forma en la que mira al mundo es tan diferente a la suya, bastante sorprendente.

Sherlock, a cambio, le explica algunos de los experimentos en los que ha estado trabajando, y John está realmente interesado y Sherlock traza suaves patrones en la pantalla de la laptop, y de pronto, John frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?" Si fuera cualquier otro resultaría inútil con las emociones, pero él sin duda, se ha sintonizado en la misma frecuencia de John.

"Tus manos."

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?" Sherlock frunce el ceño y se mira sus delgadas y afiladas manos, callosas en la punta de sus dedos a causa de su violín.

"Tienes callos en los dedos"

"Si," Sherlock concordó "toco el violín."

John lo mira asombrado "¿Tocas el violín?"

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza "Lo he hecho durante aproximadamente -oh, ¿diez años?"

John sonríe, girando su palma y acariciando los callos. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?"

Sherlock se encoge de hombros. John nunca se lo preguntó, y realmente, no era tan importante.

"Debes tocar para mi." John sonríe "¿Por favor?"

Sherlock lo mira y parpadea "No hay un violín..."

"Tengo uno en la habitación de invitados, creo. Harry lo usa para tocar." John frunce el ceño "¿No eres tan malo como ella, verdad?"

Sherlock sólo se ríe.

A los cinco minutos llegan a la habitación de invitados y John se sienta en la cama y Sherlock examina al violín como un médico a sus pacientes, con el máximo cuidado y paciencia. Y luego se endereza y le sonríe a John y comienza a tocar.

John está boquiabierto por cómo toca Sherlock, por cómo trata al instrumento maltratado como -un juguete precioso. Y ambos se quedan ahí, Sherlock tocando y John escuchando hasta que Harry atraviesa la puerta y grita "¡GAY!" y se va corriendo, con unos muy molestos Sherlock y John tras ella.

* * *

Deben elegir sus cursos para los exámenes -que realmente son bastante fáciles- y el resto del año se dedican a ser los mejores amigos del mundo, sin esperar nada de eso. Sherlock le da un regalo a John por su cumpleaños -aprende a tejer, y hace un suéter para John. Es una cosa horrorosa, algo enredado, pero John se ríe como un loco y lo desliza sobre su cabeza. Ríen escandalosamente y si John lo usa el resto del día sobre su uniforme, nadie comenta sobre eso.

Caminan juntos hacia casa y si John le pasa su chamarra a Sherlock y Sherlock la usa no como lo hace un mejor amigo sino más como un novio, nadie hace comentarios al respecto. Y si Sherlock quiere besar a John, mal -oh, muy, muy mal- y le pone su chaqueta en sus piernas, nadie comenta sobre eso, tampoco.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Son de esas chamarras que tienen tachuelas para ropa (cuadros, picos, círculos, etc.)

**Sería el movimiento que hacemos al espantar animalitos, bichitos, insectos... ¿Acabo de comparar a Sherlock con un insecto? Oh, Merlín, ¡mátenme! No, mejor no. xD

**Notas Traductora:**

Ok, espero les haya gustado. Este capítulo revela mucho, demasiado. Sarah es una mustia, ¡maldita! Mycroft y Harry son unos amores y Sherlock... awwww ¡quiero abrazarlo! John es medio... bueno, muy ciego. Ya saben, ve pero no observa.

También, si se dieron cuenta, Sherlock comienza a descubrir su 'palacio mental', al menos es lo que me pareció a mi. Harriet me encanta, es la cómplice y confidente de Sherlock. Veremos qué pasa.

¡Espero les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza! Lo iba a subir ayer, pero me faltó un párrafo, hoy tuve que salir, no me dió tiempo... en fin. Excuses, excuses everywhere~

**¿Me regalas un review?**

Cada review es un _crucio_ para Sarah. *-*


	4. Capítulo 4

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction/s/7828812/1/give-me-away

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Give me Away**

**Capítulo IV**

Sherlock va a Londres ese verano, solo. Se queda en un piso que está rentando y, por primera vez en su vida, vive solo. Sólo tiene quince años, pero aparenta ser un chico de dieciséis o diecisiete años usando la ropa adecuada y con el cabello bien peinado, y entre John y él se envían mensajes una y otra vez y es totalmente brillante.

Sólo desearía que John estuviese allí, con él.

Los padres de John han estado peleando aún más, puede decirlo basándose en un solo mensaje de texto, y su madre se muda y John está desesperado por ver a Sherlock, pero Sherlock... bueno, él tiene una vida aparte, diferente a John y la escuela y la vacía Residencia Holmes. Y, para ser sincero, quiere quedarse como amigo de John. Sin embargo sufre y es doloroso -realmente le hace daño. Así que Sherlock trata de mantener su distancia y se mantenerse alejado de John cualquier costo.

Y entonces, Mami corta sus fondos.

Ella ha estado desinteresada con todo lo que a él respecta durante los últimos tres años, tiene gente para la limpieza en la casa y para la compra de alimentos, pero deja a Sherlock muy solo. Y entonces ella recibe un mensaje del mayor de sus hijos -el mejor de sus hijos- Mycroft, sobre Sherlock, y de repente su cuenta bancaria está vacía y recibe una llamada telefónica de una mujer que reconoce pero detesta.

Todo se cortará hasta que regreses a la escuela.

De alguna manera se las arregla para conseguir suficiente dinero para regresar a casa, y casi considera el volver a la mansión pero una punzada de crueldad lo recorre y llama a John.

Sherlock se encuentra en la estación de trenes hablando con John. "¿Cómo reaccionarías si llego a tu casa? ¿Ahora mismo?"

Hay un silencio de muerte durante los siguientes dos segundos y luego "Eso sería -¡genial!"

"Bien," Sherlock sonríe "por que estoy en la estación de trenes."

"Espe-¿qué?"

Sherlock suspira melodramáticamente, sentado en su maleta. "Mami me cortó todo," explica "pensó que estaba teniendo demasiadas inversiones -en el jodido Londres, y Mycroft la llamó, y me tengo que quedar en casa durante los próximos dos años más, sino quiero que corte todo de forma permanente."

John silba como si hubiera recibido un golpe "Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando."

Sherlock suspira "Nop," se estremece "pero me estaba preguntando... ¿podría vivir contigo? Sólo hasta el final de las vacaciones, o-"

John grita a través del teléfono. "No," se ríe,y Sherlock no puede evitar la sonrisa contagiosa que se desliza sobre su cara "No, sería increíble."

Media hora después, Sherlock esta en la habitación de John, y ambos platican atentamente, y a Sherlock lo mandan a una colchoneta inflable pero está bien, por que a pesar del hecho de que está tan desgarradoramente desesperado para revivir el pasado, tomó drogas y jodió su relación, y luego logró sanarla, y realmente, no quiere forzar sus oportunidades más allá del punto de la redención.

Y va a vivir con John durante un mes entero. Y eso será genial.

* * *

Después de eso, viven en el día a día de la clase media. John se levanta a las siete de la mañana y trata de despertar a Sherlock, por lo general se gana un golpe en la cara y un sonoro "es demasiado tempraaano" John se ríe de esto, le arrebata el edredón a Sherlock, quien lo mira como si acabara de patear un cachorro, pero se obliga a levantarse, y su cabeza es una maraña de cabello.

Bajan las escaleras, evitando a Harry, quien o tiene resaca o no está en casa, y Sherlock generalmente se sienta en la barra con el suéter de John y golpea su cabeza contra la alacena y balancea sus piernas y actúa más como el larguirucho chico de quince años que es y no con diecisiete o dieciocho años como actúa a veces. John prepara huevos o tocino o cereal y Sherlock mira la comida como si fuera veneno, pero John le da una mirada diciéndole lo _muy bueno que es_ y Sherlock sólo rueda los ojos y se come la comida que le pusieron enfrente, con un suspiro melodramático todo el tiempo.

Luego, se visten y hacen lo que quieren. A veces van a la biblioteca, John lee libros de medicina mientras que Sherlock pasea por los pasillos, a veces inmerso en un libro, o en otras ocasiones, tiene una regresión a sus once años y asusta a los que están a su alrededor. De cualquier forma, es agradable.

John parece olvidar que Sherlock tiene casi un año menos de experiencia que él. Parece olvidar que al resto del mundo no lo trata como lo hace con John Watson; a ellos los trata como idiotas, por que Sherlock así los considera. Y a veces John dice cosas como "¿y tuviste tu primer beso con?" y Sherlock no puede responder.

Una de estas preguntas se la hace una semana antes del final de las vacaciones.

Se encuentran tendidos en sus respectivas camas y a veces hablan y a veces Sherlock lee emails o escribe o hace algo, pero esa noche, John quiere hablar y Sherlock no. Y Sherlock no está respondiendo a las provocaciones de John, no importa qué.

John sonríe "Así que, Sherlock," comienza casualmente "¿Quién te gusta?"

Sherlock balbucea y, de hecho, se le cae la laptop de las manos, pero de alguna manera, logra atraparla momentos después. "Nadie.", niega rápidamente.

John sonríe satisfecho, como un gran felino rubio que acaba de conseguir algo de crema. "¿En serio?" pregunta, rodando sobre su espalda en la cama, con su mirada aún en Sherlock. Sherlock puede sentir que comienza a ruborizarse, y se esconde detrás de la laptop, desesperadamente no quiere que John lo note.

Intenta cambiar de tema "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Pero John rueda los ojos a cambio "Eres tú, Sherlock. Estás ruborizado todo el tiempo y estás sumido en tus pensamientos, y siempre mantienes una mirada perdida en el espacio. Si eso no es un signo de enamoramiento, y uno muy fuerte, no sé lo que es."

Sherlock trata de alejarse -escapar de la habitación. Se tira boca abajo sobre la cama en cuestión de segundos. "No tengo uno." niega con vehemencia.

"Estoy seguro; sino me equivoco, acabas de admitir que tienes uno. No, en serio compañero, ¿quién te gusta? No se lo diré a nadie." sonríe y le guiña un ojo "¿Es Irene? Es una puta, me han dicho. A puesto que puedes conseguirla."

Sherlock hace contacto visual. "¿Irene? Por favor. John, no me gusta nadie. De verdad." su voz es casi suplicante.

El rubio menea la cabeza. "No lo puedes negar," acusa "y soy tu mejor amigo, por lo que estás obligado a decirme." le sonríe encantadoramente a Sherlock y siente que su corazón late un poco.

"No." está determinado a no decirle a John; no lo hará. Se niega.

La sonrisa de John se suaviza un poco. "Sherlock," suplica "por favor. Incluso si se tratara de Sally Donovan, no te odiaré por eso."

Sherlock lo mira por un momento. "¿Lo prometes?"

John asiente.

Sherlock traga, y tiene la sensación de que su boca está seca. No se preocupa por su familia; sólo le preocupa decírselo a John, y no quiere perderlo. No ahora, no nunca. Suspira, su estómago se revuelve en un tirón incómodo. "Soy gay." se las arregla con su voz que es casi un susurro.

El rostro de John se queda en blanco. Ilegible.

La mirada de Sherlock recae en sus manos temblorosas y la mantiene allí.

Está esperando que lo eche fuera, que John reniegue de ser su amigo y que nunca vuelva a hablar con él, y que lo odie para siempre. No se atreve a levantar la mirada hasta los ojos del niño que es su mejor amigo, el que le gusta y que desearía poder besas y -y todo se hace pedazos dentro de su cabeza, todas esas... emociones, y son tan _empalagosas_, y las _**odia**_, p-pero-

Una cálida mano se posa sobre su hombro. Sherlock se arriesga a levantar la mirada.

"Eh, pensé que lo eras," dice John con ligereza "lo he estado sospechando desde hace un tiempo."

Los ojos de Sherlock se encuentran con los de John. "¿N-no te importa?

La mirada de John e suaviza y sonríe un poco "Está bien, Sherlock." es todo lo que dice "Todo está bien. Siempre lo estará."

Sherlock puede sentir que sus temblorosas manos dejan de estarlo y un suspiro tembloroso escapa de sus labios. "Está bien, de todos modos," añade rápidamente "no es como si alguien quisiera salir conmigo."

John se moja el labio inferior con nerviosismo, llegando a sentarse de golpe en la cama de Sherlock. "¿De verdad, Sherlock? Para ser honesto, quienquiera que te tenga será un tipo muy afortunado." y le manda a Sherlock una sonrisa temblorosa, un tanto vacilante, y Sherlock vuelve a lo suyo, y de repente, todo en el mundo está bien.

* * *

Están solos en casa y John se encontró algo de alcohol.

John sólo ha bebido dos tragos de vodka y ya está borracho. Sherlock tolera el licor con mayor facilidad; sorbe el vodka, lo saborea y lo vierte por el fregadero.

John se sirve orto trago, y Sherlock decide que ha tenido más que suficiente. Confisca el alcohol de John, quien le pone mala cara y trata de besarlo para conseguir que se lo devuelva.

Sherlock lo fulmina con la mirada. John se retira a su cama.

El chico de cabello oscuro lo acompaña escaleras arriba, lo asea y lo mete a la cama. Eso es bastante incómodo para él, por que John trata de que Sherlock duerma en la misma cama con él. Cuando Sherlock dice que no, John lo mira patéticamente. "Sherlock, ¡me estoy muriendo!"

Sherlock lo mira "¿De qué?"

Al parecer, John no puede pensar en nada para estar muriendo cuando está borracho. "Por... ¡por la mortandad!" intenta débilmente, desmayándose sobre su cama como una damisela en apuros.

Sherlock rueda los ojos, suspira y comienza a alejarse cuando una mano sujeta su muñeca. John lo atrae más cerca hasta que su boca se encuentra junto a la oreja de Sherlock. "Es una enfermedad muy rara." explica con seriedad. Y de pronto, Sherlock se encuentra presionado sobre la cama, sesenta kilogramos de John Watson acurrucado encima de él.

Sherlock traga. "John," dice lentamente "estás borracho. Suéltame."

"No."

"John."

El rostro de John se acerca peligrosamente al suyo, su aliento apestando a alcohol. "No." responde con el mimo tono.

Sherlock le frunce el ceño, tratando de ignorar el calor que le recorre el cuerpo cuando John se acerca, presionando sus mejillas. Está rogando, suplicándole a un hombre ebrio. "John, por favor, quítate de encima."

Su voz es bajita junto a su oído. "Perdón, Sherlock."

Sherlock no puede evitar la curiosidad que brota de él "¿Perdón por qué?"

John se inclina hacia atrás y lo mira con cansancio, como si tuviera cuarenta en lugar de quince. "Te amo" dice sin rodeos, se acurruca junto a Sherlock y se duerme.

Sherlock no puede negar que necesita más de un par de horas para que su corazón deje de golpear y para caer finalmente dormido.

* * *

Sherlock se despierta con John aún encima de él, agarrándose la cabeza y mirándolo como si hubiese sido golpeado con un pescado, como si tuviera las secuelas de lo que ocurrió varios meses después.

"Oh, mierda," el rubio maldice "¿qué hice?"

Sherlock se ríe levemente divertido "Caíste con media botella de vodka."

John lo mira como si fuera la cosa más espantosa del mundo. "No... no te dije nada ¿o si?"

Sherlock considera decirle a John que anoche tuvieron sexo salvaje y apasionado, pero de repente, cambia de opinión. "Nop. Nada en absoluto."

Y le duele en el alma admitirlo.

* * *

La escuela comienza una semana más tarde y regresan al edificio gris. Sherlock Holmes ha regresado a la mansión, que es aburrida y John de repente está saliendo con Mary Morstan, lo que es más aburrido.

Las lecciones son todavía más fáciles y Sherlock aún encuentra la escuela molesta y demasiado poblada, y realmente, es hilarantemente obvio que Mary está engañando a John con muchas otras personas.

John lo escuchará, lo sabe. Botará a Mary y seguirá adelante, tal vez con una sonrisa. Pero otras chicas lo intentarán también, y Sherlock es ferozmente posesivo por una razón, y la razón es que John Watson le pertenece.

John es _suyo_.

Se las arregla para arrinconar a Mary después de distraer a John, que realmente es hilarantemente fácil. La aprisiona contra la pared, su mano cerca de la cabeza y sonríe.

Su respiración se detiene, al igual que el latido de su corazón y ella lo mira, con la boca abierta. Sería hilarantemente fácil inclinarse y besarla ahora, y aunque no es atractiva, es bonita y ella, sin duda, hace que el corazón de John brinque de alegría y reclama el lugar de Sherlock.

Menos mal que Sherlock no es convencional.

"Mary," dice secamente, sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella. Su respiración es irregular y está sonriéndole levemente.

"Holmes," dice con una inclinación de su cabeza. "o en realidad, debería decir, Sherlock."

Sherlock se dirige a ella con frialdad. Un poco demasiado fríamente. "No estoy aquí para darte un beso, ya sabes." dice, su tono repentinamente se vuelve tan fuerte como su mirada. "Simplemente por que besarías a cualquier cosa con pulso no quiere decir que va a funcionar para todos."

Ella ni siquiera parece ofendida. Una mano presiona sobre su cuello y ella intenta tirar de él cuando Sherlock se aleja unos pasos. Luego, como si jugara un juego, inclina la cabeza y sonríe. "Te resistes ¿no?"

"Sabes que no esto interesada en ti, Morstan." Sherlock dice de pronto, dejando caer su voz una octava. "Sólo quiero advertirte, sólo por que John no vea a la devoradora de hombres que eres, no significa que yo lo ignore."

Mary ronronea y da unos pasos hacia adelante con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Menos mal que eres hombre, entonces, ¿cierto?" Sherlock, siendo tan indiferente como es, no siente nada cuando una mano se apoya en su hombro, o cuando se encuentra presionado contra la pared o cuando la respiración de Mary está en contacto con sus labios o cuando siente-

"¡Mary!" la voz de John se encuentra frente a él, y las manos de Sherlock están en el aire y se congela, sin respirar en absoluto. Y de pronto, Mary se aleja de él y casi llora, cierra los ojos mientras él la conforta en un abrazo. _Oh, Dios_, su corazón late con fuerza, _por qué está haciendo eso, no tiene sentido_-

Un pequeño sollozo escapa de su garganta y se lo traga, con fuerza. John nunca lo ha visto llorar y no dejará que lo haga ahora. Así que obliga a las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos y a su angustia a regresar por donde vinieran, enderezándose y obligándose a abrir los ojos, y el escándalo de Mary a la distancia y John sólo lo está mirando.

"No me mentiste, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock se queda en blanco "¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Acerca de ser gay?"

Sherlock se pone más pálido, si eso es posible. "No. No en absoluto, Jo-"

"Te lo juro. Lo juro por Dios que si me estabas mintiendo para tratar de tener a Mary."

Sherlock sacude la cabeza con una lamentable mueca de horror, y nota que un sentimiento de desapego se agita en su interior y John se ve tan rojo que es irreal y un pequeño gemido escapa desde la parte posterior de la garganta y-

"No lo entiendes," habla mucho antes de saberlo "No entiendes lo que se siente, John -amar a alguien completa y absolutamente y... y ni siquiera es recíproco." su respiración se complica y se frota los ojos, intentando y fallando para contener las lágrimas. "yo lo amo tanto, tanto -y... y él nunca lo sabrá, John, y me duele el sólo salir de la cama cada mañana, por que él puede -podría- nunca saberlo. Perdóname por tratar de ahorrarte un poco de mi angustia." se ríe con amargura, y John se ve tan molesto, que sólo lo hace reír más.

Y de alguna manera se las arregla para irse, y de repente, los brazos de John lo abrazan con fuerza y no lo puede evitar; sólo solloza, y se rompe totalmente sobre el hombro de John, y los años de embotellar sus emociones lo inundan, y Sherlock sabe que ya no tiene oportunidad.

No hay posibilidad de no estar enamorado de John. Por que mientras el resto del mundo se dio media vuelta y corrió -John se quedó. Y sonrió.

* * *

El resto del año se compone de días de la semana que se alargan excesivamente y fines de semana y días festivos que pasan rápido, demasiado rápido. Sherlock es cuidadoso con John -a la enésima potencia- en caso de que el rubio trabaje para saber exactamente de quién está enamorado Sherlock.

John trató de resolverlo. Solía mirar a Sherlock y alrededor de la habitación -llena de gente, cuando pensaba que Sherlock no lo estaba viendo, mirando a todos los hombres de la habitación, tratando de ver a quién Sherlock observa -o algo por el estilo.

Sherlock sólo sabe que eres el más ajeno a lo que está justo enfrente de ti.

* * *

Están sobre -oh, Marzo, y están en la mitad de sus exámenes, y parece que John no ha dormido en las últimas semanas, e incluso Sherlock está batallando por la presión de todos ellos, y John hace una especie de juego y agarra a Sherlock alrededor de su cuello y tira de él en un brazo.

Los brazos de Sherlock fallan un poco y chilla -_por qué el aliento de John es tan cálido en su cuello, intenta escapar, Sherlock, por favor, hazlo-_ y luego John simplemente dice "Tu sabes, Sherlock, eres mi mejor amigo."

La garganta de Sherlock se vuelve densa y devuelve el abrazo, deleitándose con el olor a John, y posiblemente, por primera vez se siente completa y absolutamente tranquilo. E ignora a su corazón y su rubor y se esconde en el hombro de John y suspira.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas.**

Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad ¿verdad John? *-*

Disculpen por el exceso de uso en el '_hilarantemente_' pero el autor así lo utiliza en inglés. ¿Quieren que lo cambie? O,o

* * *

Ok, una disculpa por la tardanza -de nuevo. Ahora, sé que me quieren _cruciar_, incluso puedo ver el rayito verde del _Avada_, pero en serio, no lo hagan. Sólo ténganme paciencia. ¿Si?

Ahora, les tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

¡La **buena**! Ya tengo dónde hacer mis prácticas/estancia/residencia/etc.

¡La **mala**! Mis actualizaciones serán más erráticas. Así que, publicaré los **viernes-sábado-domingo**.

Mientras, hoy aprovecharé todo el santo día para actualizar, todo lo que pueda, hasta las **9PM**, que es a la hora que me quiero dormir.

Por último...

**¿Un review?**

¡Y por cada review es una copita de Vodka para John!


	5. Capítulo 5

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction/s/7828812/1/give-me-away

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Give me Away**

**Capítulo V**

El siguiente verano es una tortura.

Sherlock crece unos centímetros más y John realmente debe de pararse de puntitas para estar cara a cara con él, y Sherlock sólo quiere agarrarlo por el cuello, empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo increíblemente fuerte. Pero se resiste por que es John, y Sherlock recibe mensajes de Irene Adler, de todas las personas. No quiere saber el cómo consiguió su número, simplemente ignora los mensajes.

Si Sherlock fuese débil, o normal, habría aceptado sus ofertas semanas atrás.

Y luego, John está usando el móvil de Sherlock para mandarle un mensaje a Harry, que no es nada nuevo, y entra a la bandeja de entrada de Sherlock. "Lo siento." John se ruboriza, pero no levantó la vista de la pantalla del móvil. En lugar de ir hacia atrás y salirse al menú principal, entra en una de las conversaciones -de Irene, para ser exactos.

La habitación se queda en silencio.

"¿Irene ha estado enviándote mensajes?" John suena confuso y un poco herido.

Sherlock asiente. "Si, lo ha hecho."

John traga duro y de alguna manera se las arregla para entrar al submenú, y elimina la conversación por completo. Está temblando ligeramente, Sherlock lo nota, y sus nudillos están blancos por aferrar el teléfono de Sherlock. "Sherlock," dice, su voz tiembla "¿por qué te mandas mensajes con Irene?"

Sherlock se burla desde la laptop de John. "No lo hago."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te envía mensajes de texto?"

Sherlock frunce el ceño "¿por qué me lo preguntas? Ciertamente no estoy interesada en ella, y tú eres mi mejor amigo; maldición, creo que más de la mitad de la escuela está saliendo, ¿por qué estás tan celoso?"

"Resuélvelo."

Sherlock frunce el ceño "No." no pasará por eso otra vez, se niega a analizar a John y hacer las cosas bien y perder su amistad nuevamente. Mira lo que obtuvo la última vez -y pasa su mano sobre su brazo distraídamente, donde los puntos de las inyecciones son pequeños y John le frunce el ceño mientras se mueve hacia él, inconscientemente, y cubre la mano de Sherlock con la suya.

"Sherlock." su nombre fue dicho tan, tan quedito, casi con cariño, y la mirada de Sherlock se levanta hasta encontrarse con la de John. Sus rostros están a menos de un pie* de distancia, y John se está acercando, y de repente, el aliento cálido de la boca de Sherlock choca con el suave respirar de John, Sherlock casi se aleja, pero de repente, una mano lo está sosteniendo por la parte de atrás de su cuello, y los ojos de John se encuentran con los de Sherlock, y de repente están demasiado cerca y sus narices chocan y-

Y John está besando a Sherlock.

Todo el cerebro de Sherlock se paraliza. Sólo que no se mueve contra John, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y pude sentir su pecho subir y bajar, y entonces John se aleja, y su rostro se pinta de decepción.

"No," escuchas que murmura "nononono-" y al igual que él, coloca su mano en la cadera de John y lo besa, y John responde con entusiasmo, _oh, tan entusiasta_, y sus manos se mueven hasta la cara de Sherlock y son tan cálidas, y Sherlock se ve empujado de nuevo, la laptop queda ignorada y de pronto hay algo húmedo, caliente y está en contacto con su labio y gime, su boca es abierta, y de repente hay una lengua.

Y entonces, John se aleja, y sus ojos se abren. Sus labios están rojos y sosas y está jadeando y él se ve -bien, y, y, y...

-y Sherlock se arroja contra la cama y murmura en voz baja y John sabe _**JOHNSABE**_ y oculta las lágrimas que se le escapan, su corazón está total y completamente en las manos de John.

Y John mira sus palmas, y se da cuenta de que él conoce esos labios. Se da cuenta de quién es el corazón que le ha sido entregado en bandeja de plata.

Sabe que Sherlock lo ama y descubre que no tiene problema con eso.

* * *

Onceavo grado aparece y les golpea el rostro. Apenas se ven por tres meses, ambos absortos en sus clases (y ya no son amigos -son algo más, pero Sherlock no puede/no lo hará/no pondrá un dedo en eso) -John con su biología, geografía e inglés y Sherlock con su química, física y matemáticas. Ese es el problema de Sherlock al ser un año menor que John; le resulta tan fácil que es ridículo.

Ninguno se molesta en hablar de Irene o Mary, o incluso sobre el beso. John ya no está con Mary, y él y Sherlock caminan alrededor de la escuela en silencio; sin decir nada, por que no hay necesidad, y todo lo que se puede decir ya fue dicho. Y ya es totalmente de John.

Pero luego, las fiestas de Halloween llegan, y por supuesto, deben reunirse por su tradición. Los otros de onceavo grado los abandonan, así que ambos van a la casa de Sherlock ese año -Harry sigue sonriendo con el corazón roto, y en secreto, ahoga sus penas en alcohol, y John pasa tanto tiempo como puede fuera de la terraza de la casa, y así se van y se esconden en la habitación de Sherlock, se acurrucan en mantas, seguras y calientes, lejos del resto del mundo.

"Aún soy terrible para recordar los planetas, ya sabes." Sherlock observa al rubio, ya que están ahí, viendo una película de detectives con escenas de acción demasiado poco realistas.

"No podría esperar menos" John sonríe en respuesta, viendo a Sherlock por el rabillo se su ojo. Detiene la película y toma la mano de Sherlock; a pesar del hecho de que el chico de cabello oscuro tiene trece años y todavía está muy en la pubertad, toda conciencia de si mismo hacia otro ha sido borrada desde hace años. Sherlock está siendo llevado hacia la enorme ventana donde ha pasado incontables noches de su vida sentado ahí y pidiendo que algún día pudiera -encontrar a John y besarlo y reclamarlo de cualquier forma posible.

"¿Ves?" John no sabe mucho sobre física, pero lo ha recordado gracias a Sherlock. Comienza a nombrar los planetas y las estrellas, y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro como la clara, clara noche que está encima de ellos. El cielo es tan oscuro que es casi púrpura, y el cabello de John se ve blanco a contra luz, y la ciudad debajo de ellos, pequeñas nubes de humo se elevan y el suéter a rayas está flojo en el bastidor de Sherlock y-

Y ese es el punto de inflexión. Sherlock sólo -ya no puede esperar más a John Watson. Puede que hay una diferencia de edad entre ambos y Sherlock puede ser una de las personas más molestas que alguien ha conocido jamás, pero espera a que John termine de hablar antes de abrir la boca. "¿John?"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo."

Toda actividad en el cerebro de John parece detenerse. Entonces, de repente, Sherlock se sienta a horcajadas sobre John Watson, en el suelo, y gracias a Dios que tiene una alfombra de peluche por que eso habría causado mucho daño.

"Estas bromeando," John lo mira asustado "tienes que estarlo. Por favor, por favor, dime que es broma. El beso-"

Sherlock sólo mueve la cabeza. "No. Yo-" su voz se rompe vergonzosamente. "No estoy bromeando, John. Te amo. Te amo tanto, tanto."

Y luego, la boca de John se encuentra con la propia y Sherlock no puede evitar el jadeo estremecedor que pasa a través de la suya a la de él y las manos de John se aferran al suéter de Sherlock y Sherlock sólo puede besarlo a cambio, desesperadamente mientras sus narices se rozan una con otra. No tiene idea de lo que hace, ninguna en absoluto, pero mueve su boca suavemente contra la de John y John jadea, y de repente _oh, Dios, hay lengua_, y todo eso, es de John, todo John, sólo es de John y sólo será de él y-

John se inclina hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, con las manos aún en el suéter de Sherlock, y mira a Sherlock de vuelta. Sus labios están rojos y sus pupilas dilatadas, su cabello es un desastre y realmente, sólo hay una cosa más por hacer, y eso es darle a John otro beso, de esos que te dejan la mente en blanco.

De pronto, John está en todas partes, ¿desde cuándo todo es tan caliente? Y Sherlock empuja a John contra la pared y lo besa con fuerza. Muerde el labio inferior de John y emana los sonidos más patéticos desde su garganta y eso es todo -Sherlock lo besa una y otra vez, y John gime contra sus labios, un sonido fuerte y patético que hace que Sherlock lo bese con mayor intensidad.

De repente, John garra a Sherlock por la parte de atrás de su cuello y tira de él hacia abajo, presionando con besos largos por cada centímetro de piel que puede encontrar. Sherlock, por su parte, suspira con cada contacto de John y John lo besa una y otra vez, desesperado por tocar más del rubio.

Y de pronto, Sherlock se da cuenta que su suéter fue arrancado y no hay tiempo para la vergüenza -jadea. Unas manos frías se deslizan hasta sus costillas y acarician su espalda, y deja escapar un gemido con el tacto, mientras John muerde su labio inferior.

Se encuentra tan conmovido que ya se encuentra atrapado contra la pared, y John está sentado, ahí, con su vista vagando sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock. Sherlock está casi sonrojado pero las manos regresan -y _oh, Dios_, John mordisquea su clavícula, y prácticamente gime ante eso, antes de mover sus temblorosas manos para deshacerse de la camisa de John.

A continuación, todo se vuelve frenético -Sherlock tiembla al quitarle la camisa a John y éste tiembla y deja escapar un gemido impío que haría que Sherlock sonriera, si no estuviese en el mismo estado. Y entonces, John está mordiéndole el cuello a Sherlock y chupa y Sherlock gime y se arquea y se coloca encima de John, por que necesita más de John, necesita más de todo lo posible de John y que nunca le dará.

Y eso está muy bien.

(No van más allá de besarse y besarse y Sherlock se deleita totalmente con el sentimiento de saber que John Watson es suyo.)

* * *

Un pacto se hizo después de eso.

Ninguno de los dos lo menciona, pero ambos comparten besos fugaces -pequeñas cosas calientes que rompen el corazón de Sherlock y se repara nuevamente, por que John es de él y él es de John-

No hablan de ello. No hace falta. Ambos caminan a casa y charlan y hablan y llenan los silencios con risas, por que Sherlock es feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca pudo recordar haber estado.

Sherlock para una cantidad de tiempo impropio en la casa de John. Ambos se enroscan al rededor del otro en la cama, y se besan con pereza y John enlaza sus manos a través de los rizos negros de Sherlock, y se encuentran allí, con el mundo girando a su alrededor, y John es su ancla, su última razón de ser. Y luego se duermen, envueltos en la mutua respiración y el palpitar de sus corazones, y Sherlock sabe que no viviría si eso. Y cuando se despierta, no sabe de quién es qué extremidad, y todo lo que puede ver y sentir, oír y oler es John y piensa, con indulgencia, que eso es el amor.

* * *

Regresan a clases el lunes como amigos y nada menos (al menos en el ojo publico). Sherlock está menos que feliz con ese acuerdo -cinco años de haber sido obligado a compartir a John con las niñas, y la familia y los maestros y ahora podría tenerlo todo para él- pero la felicidad de John es más importante que la suya, de todos modos, y no es exactamente como si John fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Han estado conteniéndose para esa fecha, compartirlo será, prácticamente, nada.

"¿Podemos besarnos en la escuela?" pregunta de la nada.

"Besarnos e la escuela sería una tontería" John lo regaña, y Sherlock no puede dejar dejar de estar de acuerdo. Están tan cerca de ser descubiertos sin hacer nada, y eso le da miedo. Caminan más cerca en el pasillo, y Sherlock le sonríe a John más a menudo, y John parpadea hacia él, y a veces, Sherlock quiere tomarlo del cuello y juntar sus bocas, y que el resto de los estudiantes pasen de ellos como agua alrededor de una roca.

Pero no lo hace.

No quiere perder a John.

* * *

Luego, por supuesto, 'Los Francotiradores' restantes tienen que involucrarse.

No quedan muchos; Anderson y Jimmy fueron expulsados de la escuela por completo, por lo que sólo quedan dos Sebastian. Sebastian Wilkes, Sebastian Moran. A ninguno les agrada, particularmente, a John o a Sherlock, y por buenas razones.

Y luego, se dedican a atormentar a Sherlock.

No comienzan con algo serio. Sólo en los vestuarios de deporte, cosas como esas. "No sé por qué permiten gays aquí," Wilkes habla "probablemente se está imaginando que nos jode a todos."

los chicos sueltan una risita y Sherlock gira los ojos y se saca la fea camisa y los muy apretados pantalones cortos y se dirige hacia los otros chicos para tener un juego fascinante de rugby. Realmente, no parece hacer una correlación directa en esa clase con lo bueno que son en deportes y el número de coeficiente intelectual que tienen en sus archivos personales. Se pone de pie a un lado, con el deseo de que John esté en el mismo grupo de EF como él, y a solo unos pasos de distancia de donde está el balón y con deseos de que no estuviese lloviznando y que su cabello no se pegara a su frente.

El resto de la clase se prolonga; existe la burla ocasional de un idiota, pero aparte de eso, está bien. Y todos deben volver al, aunque frío, vestuario, y Sherlock se despoja de su camisa y tira de la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar, y trata de secar un poco su cabello, cuando de repente es empujado hacia la salida de emergencia, dejándolo afuera con la lluvia torrencial.

En camiseta y boxers.

Se tambalea hacia el estacionamiento, con los pies chapoteando contra el asfalto, con las burlas y risas de los muchachos y Sherlock sólo suspira en señal de resignación. Ha esperado eso por un tiempo. Y por supuesto que debe ser en el estacionamiento de la escuela, con el edificio escolar frente a él, con cada aula mirando hacia él.

Dentro de aproximadamente un minuto, comienza a darse cuenta de que es probable que no pueda regresar por su teléfono así que comienza a caminar hacia la recepción, con la esperanza de que la mujer tenga algún tipo de compasión por él y le permita irse a casa. Pero se pronto, ahí está John, corriendo por las puertas dobles de la escuela, con el agua rebotando sobre su uniforme escolar y Sherlock parpadea hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

John se ve bastante impresionado "¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Wilkes y Moran," responde Sherlock "Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

John simplemente agarra a Sherlock por la muñeca -muy intencionalmente evita mirar su trasero, el cual se destaca por la lluvia- y lo lleva de nuevo a la sala de deportes.

Toma un vistazo a la puesta -que está siendo apretada por varios muchachos sonrientes- y mira. Echa un vistazo y luego, tentativamente, se aleja de la puerta. Y entonces, John sólo la empuja y se abre.

Ignora a los chicos y sigue caminando.

Sherlock se alegra estar fuera de la lluvia -se estaba congelando, de todos modos- y sigue a John plenamente. Después de unos momentos comienzan a dirigirse hacia los vestidores -las niñas aún están en el suyo, y una cabeza se asoma, ve al empapado de Sherlock y John y grita, la puerta giratoria se cierra. John abre la puerta del vestidor de niños y Sherlock suspira internamente.

Esto va a ser interesante.

"Disculpa," dice, sonando normal y alegre "pero, ¿están Sebastian Wilkes y Sebastian Moran aquí? Me gustaría hablarles."

Un silencio de muerte cae por unos segundos, y luego una voz resuena. "¡Están en las regaderas!"

"Gracias." dice John cordialmente, no suelta la manga de Sherlock, y Sherlock está casi temblando -tiene mucho, mucho frío- y comienza a conducirlo hacia las regaderas.

Wilkes y Moran están ahí, hablando en voz alta. En el momento en que John entra, se callan. Dos segundos más tarde, Wilkes está en el piso con la nariz sangrando y John parece que lo hará con Moran pero simplemente lo estampa contra la pared, con una mano en el cuello y la otra en un puño. "Escucha," dice alegremente, como si fuese a dar un paseo en un día de verano "si ustedes dos, pedazos inútiles de escoria, siquiera piensan en burlarse de Sherlock sobre lo que sea, _alguna vez_, _me aseguraré_ de que nunca puedan reproducirse. ¿Kapeesh?**"

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Sólo se sacude un poco el agua de su cabello y conduce nuevamente a Sherlock hacia la los vestidores, donde había un silencio mortal. "Espero que hayan escuchado el pequeño intercambio," John sonó muy alegre "porque se aplica para cualquiera de ustedes también."

y de pronto, Sherlock se encuentra aprisionado contra la pared y la boca de John está bien presionada contra la suya, y no puede evitar el pequeño gemido que se le escapa y besa a John de vuelta, largo, fuerte y decidido. La manos de John se mueven hacia su parte inferior trasera, lo presionó cerca y sus manos se mueven por el cabello de John y no le importa si la gente está mirando, y sabe que este chico va a ser partícipe de varias fantasías por varios meses o que varias chicas están solicitándolo ahora y mirándolos, por que John se aleja y Sherlock lo agarra por la parte de atrás del cuello y tira de él para orto beso. John tiene que pararse de puntitas para llegar hasta Sherlock correctamente y sólo se ríe dentro del beso, y John se ríe un poco de vuelta y luego se aleja y acaba frotando sus narices.

Y entonces, John toma la mano de Sherlock, y su cabello está alborotado, sus ojos están desorbitados y sonríe.

Y Sherlock no dejará que John se vaya nunca.

* * *

_Fin... nah, no es cierto... continuará... x3_

* * *

**N/A.** ¡Sólo falta el epílogo! Y lo siento por no responder sus reviews, yo lo haré mañana. Promesa.

* * *

*Un pie son treinta y algo centímetros.

**Awww quise dejarle el _Kapeesh_ por que suena bien matón.

* * *

**N/T.**

No sé qué me da más miedo, Sherlock defendiendo a John o John defendiendo a Sherlock. En serio, digo, John hablando alegre y como si nada ¡que miedo! **¡Sherlock, contrólalo por Merlín! Dale sus besos...**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? al principio te dan ganas de _Stupefy_ a John, luego lo adoras, luego lo quieres golpear nuevamente y al final ¡lo terminas amando!

Como dice la autora -y lo dijo en su momento- sólo queda el epílogo. Peeeeeero, hay un gran pero, como bien dije, espero poder subirlo esta semana -normalmente la primera semana es de presentaciones, capacitación, etc.- sino... bueno ¡ustedes me entienden!

Sólo eviten mandarme paquetes envenenados, malditos y demás cosas, que reprobé 'Maldiciones y Conjuros' y no soy muy buena al identificarlos u_u

Por último...

**¿Un review?**

Y cada review es un abrazo a ustedes por seguir esta maravillosa historia y es un -candente- beso entre John y Sherlock.


	6. Capítulo 6 Epílogo

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction/s/7828812/1/give-me-away

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Give me Away**

**Capítulo VI**

"¿Cuándo es que comenzaste a tener sentimientos por mi?"

"Oh, hace mucho tiempo. En... noveno grado, lo más probable."

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"No lo consideré lo suficientemente importante como para que lo supieras."

* * *

"¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?"

"Tú, John. ¿Y a ti?"

John sonríe suavemente. "El mío fue robado por un hombre loco de cabello oscuro que amo mucho, mucho."

"Yo no, ¿entonces?"

"_Sherlock_."

* * *

Al final, John tiene sus primeros _de todo_.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**N/A.**

Y ESTE ES EL FINAL, QUÉ ADORABLE Y MOLESTO ERES.

Ahahah awh. Si. Te escuché decirlo.

¡Por favor review, chicos! Yo permito opiniones anon (N/T. Anónimos), también. :D

Y también, ya tengo otra historia. Se llama _Heartless_ y es un steampunk! AU (N/T. busquen en Wiki). :D

¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

**N/T.**

Ok ¿vieron lo rápida que fui? La verdad es que olvidé lo '_largo_' que era el epílogo así que ¡aquí está!

Pero sigue en pie lo de que me tardaré en actualizar algo, lo que sigue en mi lista es, redoble de tambores por favor, la actualización de** "One More Miracle, Sherlock"**, así que ¡a por él!

Awwww el epílogo fué corto pero lindo. x3

Su primer amor, su primer beso y su primer... ejem. *se sonroja*

* * *

Gracias a **burningheartss** por permitirme traducir este hermoso fanfic.

Gracias a **_Drake-vampire_, _Saandraah_, _OrangePowa_, _JawnBloggerHolmes_, _Breyito-Black-Lupin_, _Diora_ _Whiten_, _Mist221b_, _Alezita_ _Depyran_, _Guest_ (**anónimo**), _KiarahHolmes_, _aki159_, _Remsie_ (**anónimo**), _Pan_ (**anónimo**), _ale_ _f. kirkland n.a.o.l_, _Cangrejito_ _fujoshi_ (**anónimo**), _Ezaki_, _Alpaca_ (**anónimo**), _I-am-Momo_** y** _Sanka5_**, por dejarme unos lindos reviews -que le pasaré a la autora vía MP.

Y también, muchas gracias a los que crearon alertas como **fanfic favorito**, como **autor favorito**, que me siguen -y leen otros fanfics que poseo- y a los que siguieron este maravilloso fanfic hasta el final. ;A;

No sé si me permita traducir _Heartless_, igual le preguntaré. ;D

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

Por último...

**¿Un último review?**

Y cada review es un 'primero' de John hacia Sherlock.

Kisses~~


End file.
